thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Falaz-Ur
Falaz-Ur is the god of death, doorways and corvids. Although a member of the Covenant of Death, his activities have become increasingly suspicious. Plot Points * Falaz-Ur was once a member of the Covenant of Death, serving Niitoh loyally alongside Bekel, Tyrevor, Yindaron and Urashnys. However, at some point he was granted a glimpse of the primordial Void, and knew that the world was coming to an end. * Becoming a god afraid of his own domain, that of death itself, Falaz-Ur sought to escape this fate at any cost, and struck a bargain with the demons which writhed nameless and formless within the darkness of the astral. In return for his passage into the next reality, he would prevent souls from passing through the Last Door and into the Underworld, instead condemning them to wander forever through the wastes of the Ghostlands. The Last Door stands closed, and Falaz-Ur has abandoned his post. * Falaz-Ur commanded his servants, the crows and the ravens which feast upon the dead, to pluck the eyes from the skulls of the fallen, and in doing so blind their ghosts and render them helpless within the afterlife. The inferi which once served him as protectors of the souls who await admittance into the Land of the Dead now serve as enforcers of his will, seeking to slaughter those who safeguard these shades. * The darkest secrets of profane necromancy were granted to Falaz-Ur in return for his role in perverting the will of Tey'Kor-Akx and of the Covenant of Death. So great is his knowledge of such horrid practices now that it rivals the knowing possessed by the Watchers themselves. * Falaz-Ur and his Shrouded Angels have, through their efforts to sabotage the cycle of life and death, earned the alliegiance of numerous entities which seek to prey upon the dead, such as nocnitsas, fallen angels, qarinahs and profane necromancers. * Falaz-Ur, with the aid of demons, created the skeksis from chamrosh seeking greater knowledge. These aberrations came to resemble the crows in his service, and work towards his aims and goals in the mortal world. The disease within their flesh grants them progressive insights into reality, but decays their physical shells. * The clergy of Falaz-Ur are known as Ur-Priests. Dour and scheming individuals, they are granted the ability to pursue both his deity-granted miracles and simultaneously the arts of profane necromancy. This makes them feared by the Araian populace, with good reason. * When the priests of Tyrevor evacuated the continent of Araia and converged in Sandoria with the formation of the Protectorate, Falaz-Ur, although claiming none of the Soul Guardian's domains, ordered his human clergy to take over funereal and burial services within their communities. This has led to an increase in extortionist activities perpetrated against the common folk by the Ur-Priest undertakers, demanding heavy tithes in return for the restful sleep of deceased relatives. With no other deity of death to turn to, the people of Araia put up with the clergy's unscrupulous tactics in spite of their almost flagrant violation of accepted morality in practice. * When Atropal fell to the Protectorate, his vengeful spirit implored Falaz-Ur to use his foul arts to return his spirit to divine un-life. When Falaz-Ur demanded something in return for this favour, Atropal promised him the soul of the goddess Tressel who was to be sacrificed in order to perform the profane ritual. Knowing that with such an awesomely powerful soul in his possession he would be able to advance his unholy agenda tremendously, he agreed to aid Atropal. However, Atropal deceived the Rogue God and when the goddess was slain her soul was consumed by the vampiric deity, fuelling his returning strength. This double-crossing has created a huge animosity between the two gods, and Falaz-Ur fears the purposes Atropal, a god far more deranged and morbid than he, might put the necromantic knowledge he granted towards. Falaz-Ur believes that should he get the chance, Atropal in his growing power will devour him and claim the domain of profane necromancy and undeath for himself.